


|•'3'•)و✧

by Nincxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nincxy/pseuds/Nincxy
Summary: Teenage Severus and Harry
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	|•'3'•)و✧

谁能想到只是接个吻lofter上也通不过审核（ノ=Д=）ノ┻━┻


End file.
